The performance and reliability of electronic packages is often limited by the presence of local hot-spots within the electronic package. These local hot-spots are usually created by non-uniform power dissipation within the electronic package.
There are commonly circuit elements (e.g., inductors) that cause localized hot-spots within one or more areas of an electronic package. Uniformly dissipating power within electronic packages typically poses a thermal management challenge for electronic package designers.
Conventional electronic packages utilize active and/or passive thermal devices (e.g., heat syncs and heat spreaders respectively). These thermal devices are usually too far removed from the localized hot-spots in the electronic package. In addition, when the thermal devices are too far from the localized hot-spots, the heat dissipating ability of the thermal devices is commonly limited by the (i) performance of thermal interface materials; (ii) limited surface area of the thermal devices; and/or (iii) thermal resistances of different contact portions of various sections of the electronic package.